superwhyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack and Jill transcript
(The scene goes over to the Libary. The camera pans over to a bookshelf and Whyatt appears right behind a red book.) Whyatt: "Hi, so glad you're here, it's me, Whyatt." Woofster: "Woofster to the rescue!" Woofster: "With my Doggy Dictionary, I can tell you what any word means." (Woofster takes out his Doggy Dictionary and the pages turn to the word bruise) Woofster: "A bruise an injury appearing as an area of discolored skin on the body, bruise." (Woofster closes his Doggy Dictionary and his tail makes a question symbol.) Woofster: "Now we know what it means." (Woofster comes closer to the screen) Woofster: "Woof-de-doo, give your tail a wag." Jack: Ow. My head hurts. How with be okay? Princess Presto: "Cue the sparkles, Cue the Music Princess Presto to the rescue!" Princess Presto: With my magic spelling wand I can spell the word bandage to mend Jack's head. Princess Presto: Wands up! Spell with me Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Buh? Young Kids Answer: B Princess Presto: The letter B, write with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter b with her wand) Princess Presto: Beautiful B! (The B goes next to Jack and tiny sparkles appeared) Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Aah? Young Kids Answer: A Princess Presto: A, let's write the letter A. (Princess Presto writes the letter a with her wand) (The A goes next to the B and more tiny sparkles appeared) Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Nnn? Young Kids Answer: N Princess Presto: N, write a lowercase N with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter n with her wand) (The N goes next to the A and medium sparkles appeared) Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Duh? Young Kids Answer: D Princess Presto: D, write a D with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter d with her wand) (The D goes next to the N and more medium sparkles appeared) Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Aah? Young Kids Answer: A Princess Presto: A, let's write A again. (Princess Presto writes another a with her wand) (The A goes next to the D and bigger sparkles appeared) Princess Presto: What letter makes the sound Jjuh? Young Kids Answer: G Princess Presto: G, write a G with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter g with her wand) (The G goes next to the A and more bigger sparkles appeared) Princess Presto: The last letter we need is E, we can't hear it, but it's there. Princess Presto: write a lowercase E with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter e with her wand) (The E goes next to the G and and the sparkles made the shape of a bandage roll) Princess Presto: "B... A... N... D... A... G... E. Bandage. Presto!" (Princess Presto waves her wand and a roll of gauze bandage appeared) Princess Presto: Spectacular Spelling!, we spelled the word bandage and made a roll of bandage for Jack's head. Princess Presto: "Let's take a bow!" (Princess Presto takes a bow.) Category:Transcripts